A Dark Knight: They Who Hide Behind Masks
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: They Who Hide Behind Masks" is the third episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on October 5, 2017. Synopsis Gordon takes matters into his own hands when he travels to Miami in attempts to persuade Carmine Falcone for his help in the fight against Penguin. There, he meets Carmine's daughter, Sofia, who unexpectedly follows Gordon back to Gotham. The battle for Penguin's prized weaponry continues during auction night at the Iceberg Lounge and Bruce's presence puts him on Penguin's radar.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/09/gotham-episode-403-they-who-hide-behind.html Gotham - Episode 4.03 - They Who Hide Behind Masks - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot In Arabia 125 A.D., a man on a horse is crossing a battlefield where many soldiers have died and takes an interest in one of them. He takes the man to the Lazarus Pit, reviving him. He tells the man that he's his new heir and is given a dagger to take on the mantle of Ra's al Ghul. Back to the present day, Bruce Wayne investigates a new merchandise that arrived at the docks at Oswald Cobblepot's name but finds a thief advancing to the boat. The thief arrives at a truck to steal the product but Bruce is caught by the guards. He manages to defeat them and escape but the thief also escapes, revealing to be Selina Kyle. Meanwhile, Jim Gordon travels to Miami to meet with Carmine Falcone. He joins Falcone at a table, also accompanied by Sofia, Falcone's only daughter. He asks for Falcone's help in taking down Cobblepot but Falcone says he can't because he's dying and leaving the city would be risky for his health. Sofia then volunteers to stay with Gordon while he remains in Miami. Later, while meeting up at the beach, they end up kissing. While Cobblepot and Victor Zsasz leave the club, a woman uses a blowtorch to free Edward Nygma from his frozen state. She takes him to her hideout where Nygma gets shocked to discover that she's obsessed with him. The woman, Myrtle Jenkins, who went to school with him, reveals she is his "number one fan". She wants him to regain his strength so he can be "Gotham's greatest villain" with her as his sidekick, "The Riddlette". However, he begins to show signs of brain damage from the freezing process when he can't answer riddles and escapes. Meanwhile, Bruce inspects the freighter and discovers that the merchandise is a black market auction in Cobblepot's club. He is confronted by the guards until Alfred Pennyworth shows up and beats the guards. Barbara Kean meets with Cobblepot to get a certain knife before the auction but is refused. Bruce and Alfred discover that the knife was used to embalm King Balahsi, ruler of ancient Mesopotamia in the first century. They also discover in an ancient book an image of Ra's, an image taken 2,000 years ago. Bruce and Alfred attend the auction and Bruce takes the role of billionaire brat in order to get the knife. After battling with Barbara for the bidding, Bruce wins the knife for 2 million dollars. Later that night, Selina sneaks into Wayne Manor to retrieve it when she's confronted by Bruce. Bruce refuses to give back the knife and tells her to leave. Gordon returns to Gotham and is shocked to find Sofia there, seemingly wanting to help him. Cobblepot and Zsasz confront Myrtle for unfreezing Nygma. When she reveals Nygma's damaged mind, Cobblepot has Zsasz kill her. Meanwhile, in the streets, a confused Nygma sees posters for Cobblepot's club. Later, Barbara is confronted by Ra's. After a brief fight, they both talk about the knife. Ra's takes even more interest in Bruce after learning he has the knife and they both kiss. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Sofia Falcone and Vanessa Harper. *Miami is the first city to be featured in the show other than Gotham City. *Falone's estate down south is seen for the first time after Carmine had previously mentioned it in All Happy Families Are Alike. *This episode takes place five months after Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul. References Category:Season 4 Category:Ra's al Ghul Arc Category:Mob Arc